1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to articles used in the hair salon industry, and more particularly to a liquid treatment dispenser and dispenser head therefor used during hair treatment and conditioning.
2. Prior Art
The application of various hair treatments, done either professionally at a hair salon or in the home, include a broad range of articles which facilitate such treatment. One such process is for applying liquid hair treatment, by example, the application of hair coloring, tints or dyes. Typically, a squeeze bottle dispenser is used with a separate brush or comb for working the liquid down into the roots of the hair as well as evenly throughout the hair strands. To facilitate this procedure, typically a rattail comb or other implement having an elongated, slender curved or straight "rattail"-shaped member is utilized to part sections of the hair in side by side fashion one after another so that the application of the conditioning or coloring liquid will more effectively reach the roots of the hair. But this prior procedure requires two or three separate implements and is thus very clumsy at best.
Applicant is unaware of any combination device which will serve the multi-functioned needs of the present invention in a single unit. Those functions include holding and dispensing a quantity of liquid hair treatment, working the liquid hair treatment into the roots of, and throughout the hair, and parting the hair repeatedly for quicker, enhanced liquid penetration to the roots.